Simply Have to Wait and See
by CircadianDance
Summary: The line between fantasy and reality is exceedingly thin, isn’t it, Sasuke? AU. Odd and Animalistic NaruSasu, and a confused Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**.x. .X. .x. .T.I.T.L.E. **_Simply Have To Wait and See_**.x. .X. .x.**

**.x. .X. .x. .A.U.T.H.O.R. **DaitaiOtonashiiOokami **.x. .X. .x.**

**.x. .X. .x. .D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R. **Teh Cj doesn't own Naruto, sadly. ;.;

**.x.X.x. .M.U.S.I.C. .P.L.A.Y.I.N.G. .x.X.x.** _Give You Back_: Vertical Horizon; _One Song Glory_: RENT

**.x.X.x. .S.U.M.M.A.R.Y. .x.X.x. **_The line between fantasy and reality is exceedingly thin, isn't it, Sasuke? AU. Odd and Animalistic NaruSasu, and a confused Sasuke. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke, pay attention." Uchiha Itachi snapped, causing the younger boy's head to snap forward, and out of the book he had just had his nose in. "I've been talking for the last twenty minutes, pointing out things on this chalk board. Have you been reading _that_ the _whole_ time?"

"Yes, aniki." Sasuke sighed, before closing his book, mentally remembering the page number.

"Can you explain any of this to me then?" Itachi raised an eyebrow and motioned to the chalkboard that had been set up in the garden by their mother.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.x. .X. .x. .spiral. .one. **.**x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x. **_D_**o**_W_**n**_W_**a**_R**d**S _**.x.X.x.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking at the mass of letters and numbers, which Sasuke decided should have never met each other, his brother had stationed across the large, black plain, Sasuke mentally sighed. His novel had been much more immersing than his arithmetic, that was obvious. Not to mention that the main character of his book had been much more captivating than his older brother, who was much too boring to hold his interest. Why, just in chapter fourteen, when faced with the decision between-

-

"_Sasuke_." Itachi said, frowning in frustration, "Can you honestly not pay attention for more than two seconds?"

"Hm… Oh what?" Sasuke looked up, meeting his brother's eyes. The glare he was sending at Sasuke was just downright cold. "I was kidding that time. Of course I can pay attention for more than two minutes. I _can_ multitask, you know. Read and listen at the same time."

"Give me the book. You can have it back when you're done. I asked if you could pay attention for more than two seconds, and you answered with two minutes. And I know you weren't _just kidding_ that time."

The worn paperback was heavy in his hands as Sasuke grudgingly lifted the book to his brother's. Stupid Itachi, always having to take away his books. Just because he'd rather read than listen to him drone… was it that bad or something?

As Itachi once more turned his back to Sasuke to begin explaining the equations once more, Sasuke laid his head on his desk. Resisting the urge to yawn, since it would more than likely be heard by Itachi and he'd get yelled at again for staying up late, he softly closed his eyes.

"_And this here is how y_ou-" Itachi droned on.

-

"You're doing that all wrong." A voice snarled, causing Sasuke to snap his head back up.

"Doing what, aniki?" Sasuke said a bit muffled, since he really did yawn this time.

"I'm not your _aniki_." The voice said again, malice lacing the words.

Sasuke finally looked forward, expecting to see his brother standing in front on the black abyss of the chalkboard. What he defiantly had not expected to see was the person who _was_ standing in front of him.

Wild blonde hair atop a golden tan body and eyes so blue it almost hurt to look at them. There were whisker resembling scars, three, upon each cheek. His outfit was simple, a tight orange tee-shirt with slightly looser black pants. There was a belt around his hips, instead of his waist, since it was rather large and being weighed down with two clipped on pockets, one on each side.

The stranger was looming over Sasuke, and he at once realized that he was on the ground. Laying on the ground. On his stomach. Hadn't he just been sitting at his desk… What was going on?

That was when, quite suddenly, he realized his hands were bound.

"Wha-what the hell are doing?" Sasuke suddenly said, his voice rising in tone. "This is kidnapping! Why are _you_ even kidnapping someone? You don't even look any older than me!"

"Shut up." The blonde muttered, turning to look at someone who was probably standing either beside or behind Sasuke. He couldn't tell, since all he could see was towards the boy in front of him. "Kiba, I said you were doing that wrong."

"I am not." Someone, obviously this Kiba, said. Sasuke suddenly felt the rope tighten. So, the person was to his side.

"Hmph, if you had been doing it right, you wouldn't have fixed it just now." The one Sasuke had still yet to learn the name crossed his arms. "Just hurry up. I'll carry him back to the lot."

"Will you tell me what the fuck is going on?" Sasuke practically screamed. He was _not _going to just sit here while they carried him off to god knows where.

"You're the one who was trespassing, fool." The blond rolled his eyes. "It's up to the others to decide what to do with you."

Opening his mouth to protest, he was suddenly lifted into the air, as the other boy picked him up, carrying Sasuke in front of him. Fuck. And he had just told himself he would do something about his situation, and look where his determination got him. Into the arms of the current enemy. Oh lovely.

-

It was incredibly humiliating, to say the least. Not only had he been kidnapped, his kidnapper had been a male. He was also a male. That was only the first thing. Now, not only had a male been kidnapped by another male, said kidnap-ee had been _carried_ to where ever the hell he was. Not driven, not stuffed in a bag. _Carried_. Sasuke's dignity had shattered into a million pieces. And that wasn't even the worst of it.

No, the worst fact had to be that his captor was undeniably hot. Not just, _oh, he's cute_. Hot. And here Sasuke was, being _tied up_ and _carried_ by an incredibly _hot, male_ captor.

It wasn't as if Sasuke didn't like bondage kinks, but really, they hadn't even been properly introduced yet, let alone found out if they had any common interests-…. '_I really should stop letting my mind wonder._' Sasuke decided, sighing, which didn't go unnoticed from said thought about captor.

"Why are you here anyways? You don't even look like you belong on this side of the forest. In fact, I know you don't belong here."

"I'm not going go talk to you if I don't have anything to call you by." Sasuke replied stubbornly.

"So you're saying you'd reply if I had a name? Huh, that's a first. A lot of people call me Kyuu, not many call me my by my real name."

"Kyuu?" Sasuke asked, staring up at the blondes face, a confused look on his face.

"Short for Kyuubi, not the letter. Don't you know anything?" The blonde-Kyuu asked, frustration showing.

"Obviously, he doesn't." Kiba said, and Sasuke noticed that he was on the other side of Kyuu. They seemed to be going pretty fast, and not only that, one of them was carrying him. Sasuke was impressed.

"I still don't know what you're talking about. I was sitting in lessons with Itachi, and the next thing I knew, I ended up here. You guys were the ones tying me up."

Kiba ran a little faster so he could be slightly in front of Kyuu, to get a good look at Sasuke's face. "Pup, you're the one in our territory. Even if you are slow, you should know that much."

"Pup? Huh?" Sasuke finally got his first decent look at Kiba as well, and it was then that Sasuke noticed the ears on Kiba's head. Oh no, those definitely were not human ears. Sasuke groaned. What the hell had he gotten into? And seriously, _what the hell was going on_?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.x. .X. .x.** **t**_B_**c .x. .X. .x.**

**.x. .X. .x. .spiral. .one.:** _E_**n**_d _**.x. .X. .x.**

--------------------

**.x. .X. .x. **_Author's Note _**.x. .X. .x.**

Just to make this clear, this is the prologue... 

Where is this going? Baa… I can't tell you that. It's a secret… :3 I'm trying to make a non-cliché plot… /ponders/ Is such a thing possible? Okay, I _kind of _got inspiration for this from _Alice in Wonderland_, which will be evident more so in future chapters, but.. it definitely won't be a go by go. This _is_ a yaoi after all, and there weren't any pairings in _AiW_, I believe. Although I _do_ suspect that the Queen of Hearts and the Rabbit had something going-…. I kid, I kid xD; _Also_, if anyone reads this, please place the words '_pet sematary_' in their reivew :3 I'll give you an internet cookie in the next chapter. I wanna see how many people actually read these /blink/

Short, yes:cough: I had to end it there. I couldn't help it... It's a prologue, after all.

How about a deal? The more reviews it gets, the longer I'll make the first chapter chapter. /bribing you/ Although I'll probably make it longer anyways, since this _is _short, reviews seriously would be a good incenative for me to do so. /innocent look/ Reviews _equal_ **crack** for Cj and less of an update waiting period too, I'll have you know. Just something to keep in mind xD

-insert heart here-

:Cj


	2. Chapter 2

**.x. .X. .x. .T.I.T.L.E. **_Simply Have To Wait and See_**.x. .X. .x.**

**.x. .X. .x. .A.U.T.H.O.R. **DaitaiOtonashiiOokami **.x. .X. .x.**

**.x. .X. .x. .D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R. **/wonders around not owning/ **.x.X.x.**

**.x.X.x. .M.U.S.I.C. .P.L.A.Y.I.N.G. .x.X.x.** _Tainted Love_: Depeche Mode; _Oblivion_: Dash the Assassin

**.x.X.x. .S.U.M.M.A.R.Y. .x.X.x. **_The line between fantasy and reality is exceedingly thin, isn't it, Sasuke? AU. Odd and Animalistic NaruSasu, and a confused Sasuke. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still don't know what you're talking about. I was sitting in lessons with Itachi, and the next thing I knew, I ended up here. _You__guys_ were the ones tying me up."

Kiba ran a little faster so he could be slightly in front of Kyuu, in order to get a good look at Sasuke's face. "Pup, you're the one in our territory. Even if you _are_ slow, you should know that much."

"Pup? Huh?" Sasuke finally got his first decent look at Kiba as well, and it was then that Sasuke noticed the ears on the sides of Kiba's head. Oh no, those _definitely _were not human ears. Sasuke groaned. What the hell had he gotten into?

And seriously, _what the hell was going on_?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.x. .X. .x. .spiral. .two. **.**x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x. **_U_**p**_W_**a**_R**d**S_**.x.X.x.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why.. why do you have dog ears?" Sasuke muttered to himself incredulously.

"Huh?" Kyuu suddenly stopped running, causing Sasuke to thump hardly against his chest. "What the heck is your problem? Did you seriously hit your head or something?"

"Kyuu, I really think there's something wrong with this kid." Kiba said, stopping as well and turning to look at Sasuke curiously.

Sasuke stared at them. Was everyone taking this today as an opportunity to mind fuck him? Maybe he was dreaming. It was either that, or it really was national 'Let's All Fuck With Uchiha Sasuke Day.'

Dreaming had to be it. He had conjured up this weird forest and the weirder people in it, that was all. Itachi had been right, he really should've stopped reading during lessons.

"I think you're right. Hey, what's your name?" Kyuu directed his question at Sasuke. "I still wanna know why you were where you were."

"Uchiha Sasuke." The raven haired boy muttered looking down, still upset with his position. "And I told you, _I don't know_. So can you please put me down now? And then explain what the fuck is going on?"

"We're almost to the lot, now. And _I _told you, I can't do anything to you unless everyone else agrees."

"Unfortunately." He sighed. "My brother's going to be so pissed that I'm sleeping right now. Ugh," he groaned. "He's going to tell mom. _Again_, mind you. And then she's going to lock up the library. Oh, damnit."

"What?" Kyuu asked, confusion showing in his eyes. This kid just didn't make any sense. First he just shows up in their part of the woods, and now he's acting like he was asleep or something, which he obviously wasn't, because he was right in front of him.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow. "There's no forest for miles around our house, let alone one this size."

"The hell? This forest has always been here. Just… stop talking until we reach the Hime. You can just feed her your nonsense." Kyuu said angry, before talking off again, steadily picking up speed with Kiba not far behind.

-

After a few more minutes, an incredibly large tree suddenly came into the view of an annoyed Sasuke. Scratch that, it wasn't just large, it was _massive_. Taller than any one of the buildings in the city, and wider than his entire house. His house was decently large, by all means, but it didn't have anything on this tree. There were also small openings, about two and a half feet by two and a half feet squares, that appeared along the thick wood. There had to be more than a hundred of them, circling around the entire trunk. The minimal amount of branches didn't even begin to appear until about eighty feet up.

"Your mouth's hanging open." Kyuu smirked at Sasuke, as they walked, Sasuke still being carried, through a larger opening at the base of the tree. "Trying to catch something?"

"No. No I'm not." Sasuke huffed, averting his eyes so he wouldn't continue to stare at everything.

-

If the outside had been stunning, it was nothing compared to the inside. Golden tan and creamy white wood made up the walls, '_Obviously wood_,' Sasuke reminded himself, they were inside of a _tree_, and intricate geometrical cravings were finely crafted into all wall space available.

It appeared that there were two main hallways, one going to the left, and one going to the right. He ignored the fact that the floor was tiled. After all, who in their right mind would tile a tree's inside? A sign was hanging above each hallway, the one to the right said 'This Way,' and the one to the left read 'That Way.' They were going straight, however, where an archway stood, a large crown craved above the entire opening.

"You know Aun--the Hime is going to be pissed you trespassed, you know." Kyuu said matter of factly. "Just because you're stupid doesn't mean you have to go and break treaties and what not. Loners like you are always killed first, even if you're not part of their pack."

"I told you, I don't know where the-hey… you just called me stupid!" Sasuke accused, glaring up at him.

Snickering, Kyuu chose not to respond as they walked forward, under and through the archway. The first thing Sasuke noticed when they entered was the smell. It was a bit like strawberries, but… slightly different, and it at once made him feel a little sleepy (the fact that he kept saying he was already asleep failed to cross his mind). He shrugged it off. Of all the things to ponder on, he chose the fragrance in the room. No wonder he was getting pushed around so easily. Maybe it had to be because of Itachi. When all else fails you can always blame him, since he usually _does_ have something to do with it.

"Naruto, who's that?" A cool voice said.

Sasuke looked up, and after getting past the scent of the room, noticed a woman sitting behind a large, wooden, go figure, desk. Her honey blonde hair was loosely tied behind her neck, and her ears were considerably pointed (something Sasuke was willing to overlook). There were mountains of paperwork on the desk, and a deck of cards were strewn over everything.

"Some wolf pup that was trespassing. Kiba and I found him while on guard duty." Kyuu said, dropping Sasuke onto the floor at the foot of her desk.

"I thought you said your name was Kyuu." Sasuke hissed, staring up at Naruto.

"Are you still using that childish nickname, Naruto?" The woman sighed again. "I told you it would cause confusion. It's the same when you call me Tsunade or Aunty, you cause confusion. You know, sometimes I wonder if that's all your good for. _Confusion_."

"Okay, _Hime_," Naruto ground out. "Why don't you stop criticizing me on my choice on nicknames and do something about this wolf!"

"Oh," Tsunade, or rather, the Hime, said nonchalantly as she began to pick up each card, "That's not a wolf."

"Then… why does he have wolf ears?" Naruto asked, confused again (which Tsunade didn't fail to notice).

"Those," She rolled her eyes, "are cat ears. Could you not tell from his tail? It's absolutely feline. And adorable, I might add. We need more cats around here. I'll be glad if he decides to stay."

"Huh? Cat?" Kiba spoke up, finally. "Then why doesn't he smell like one?"

"Huh? Tail?" Sasuke was begging to think they were insane.

"Well, he very well doesn't smell like a wolf either, now does he?"

"Er, well, I didn't notice that." Naruto said sheepishly. "I just assumed with us being at war and all, that it had been a wolf trying to get passed us guards, and that was why we tied him up and dragged him here."

"Looked like you carried him to me." She smirked. "And, well, you assumed wrong, brat. Untie him. I'm sure his delicate little wrists are going to get calluses if you rough him up any more."

"Delicate little wrists?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow, while Naruto finally began to undo his ties. And Sasuke noticed for the first time the thin, black lines along Naruto's cheeks, his large blue eyes (he put the now obvious orange animal ears that were on Naruto's head out of the way, we was getting used to seeing odd ears, now).

"That's what she said. You look like you've never done a day's work in your life. How old are you? Eleven?" He teased.

"I'm sixteen." Sasuke spat, snapping out of his starting trance and rubbing his sore wrists. "What about you? You _act _like you're six."

"I'm seventeen, thank you. And a damn fine kitsune." Naruto grinned, before sticking his tongue out at him playfully.

"Stop messing around, Naruto." Tsunade finally broke in before Sasuke even had time to ask what Naruto had just said. "So, Sasuke, where'd you come from?"

"Hokkaido. Where am I now? This is so weird. I feel like I'm in _Tsubasa_ or something. I keep expecting Fai to walk into the room."

"Erm. I don't know who these Tsubasa and Fai people are, but this is Kyouikuni. We live in the northern area; most of our people are foxes and dogs. We have a couple of cats, but they're rather rare, one raccoon, one bird, and one deer. They reside here now, since most of those three tribes have died out. Those damn wolves have been murdering anything they can get their filthy teeth into."

"You.. You're implying that you guys are demons or something?" Sasuke finally asked, looking her in the eye.

"What's a demon?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Never mind." He sighed.

Shrugging, Tsunade ordered Naruto to prepare a bed for Sasuke in his room so Naruto could be called upon easily if Sasuke needed something, which earned a whine from him. Which in turn earned him a smack on the head from Tsunade about being an 'ungrateful brat.'

-

"I don't trust you." Naruto said, glancing at Sasuke as he put clean sheets on the cot he had set up next to his. "You're not from here."

"Duh. I could've told you that. Do you guys usually get people from other worlds here or am I just the odd person out?" Sasuke muttered.

"Well, people are always appearing sometime or another to talk to Tsunade at some point. They usually tell her to do something, or not to that will help us with whatever's going on at the moment. Maybe you were sent here to help us with the war?" He glanced at him. "You don't look like you could do much help, but-"

"Don't judge a book by it's cover?" Sasuke supplied.

"I was going to say maybe we could sell you to someone or something." Naruto grinned, finishing with the blankets, walked over to where Sasuke was seated at his desk. "You seem like the kind of kitten people would pay quite a handsome price for."

"Why do you people keep calling me a cat?" Sasuke sighed, annoyance showing through.

"Uh, duh, because you are one. Look in the mirror beside you, stupid. Did you forget or something?" Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

Sasuke knitted his eyebrows together, a confused expression on his face, and turned to the mirror.

There were two black cat ears on his head. He looked beside him, only to notice a limp black tail, that was seemingly connected to his lower back, although he couldn't be for sure.

That was when, he presumed, he fainted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.x. .X. .x.** **t**_B_**c .x. .X. .x.**

**.x. .X. .x. .spiral. .two.:** _E_**n**_d _**.x. .X. .x.**

--------------------

**.x. .X. .x. **_Author's Note _**.x. .X. .x.**

School's eaten my head like whoa. Like, pac-man on steroids munching little yellow dots whoa. I've neglected my LiveJournal, Fanfictions, AIM, and have over 1000 e-mails to still go through.

**My mom and her boyfriend have also grounded me from the computer forever, unless school related. Dx and it really, really sucks.**

Aol keeps freezing whenever I try and check my mail. D:

And to those who thought I spelled 'Pet Semetary' horribly wrong and should go take extra English classes or something, I was referring to the book by Stephen King xD; My spelling's not _that _bad, I don't think.

People who reviewed, I love you. With your consent, I'd marry each and everyone of you. I mentioned a few of my favorite reviewers on my profile, and did a little revamping of that. I have to scram now, I'm sneaking on as it is, and they'll kill me if they get home and I'm on ;.;

Feel free to murder me for taking so long to update this. One week, I said. Bah. -.- /dies/ I'll try the school thing I mentioned in my profile.

::Cj


End file.
